


Saturdays

by 50_points_for_ravenclaw



Series: Exchange Fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Allison Argent, Asexual Scott McCall, Demisexual Kira Yukimura, Domestic Fluff, Genderfluid Kira Yukimura, Multi, Non-Binary Scott McCall, Unconventional Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_points_for_ravenclaw/pseuds/50_points_for_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturdays are good days.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>My work for the Aro/Ace/Trans Valentine's Day Exchange</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturdays

Saturdays are good days. Scott doesn’t think they’ve ever had a bad Saturday (except maybe the Saturday after their father left—Melissa McCall had quickly made sure every Saturday after that was nothing short of perfect). And now they are lucky enough to have two other people in their life to do the same.

Waking up is slow and easy, a drifting sort of contentment that eases Scott’s body into wakefulness. There’s nothing but warmth surrounding them, caressing their skin with soft brushes and lingering presses; it’s a feeling they’ve become used to over the past six months. Because six months ago, Kira moved in.

“Are you awake?”

Scott turns just the slightest bit, enough for Allison’s face to come into view, and smiles at her sleepily. The sunlight streaming in through the window is utterly breathtaking in the way that it frames her face, casting soft shadows in the shapes of lashes across her cheeks and outlining her loose hair in a golden glow. They’re once more struck by her beauty, just like every Saturday—everyday.

“Hey,” they say, soft and a bit scratchy.

Allison shifts to press a kiss to their shoulder, quick and chaste, just enough to get Scott’s stomach fluttering, before sliding off the end of the bed to stretch with her arms over her head and her back bowed. Scott loves watching her bare and vulnerable like this, skin soft and pale in the light and creased by sleep, breasts rounded with the lack of cold in the air, and eyes squinted with still present tiredness. She knows it too and shows that with a small quirk of her lips.

“What time is it?”

Scott rolls over all the way as Allison heads into the bathroom, leaving the door open behind her. Kira still has their eyes shut, face pressed into the pillow with their hair strewn all over the place.

“About eight,” Scott says after a glance at the clock.

Kira groans long and drawn out, pressing their face farther into their pillow until the only thing Scott can see of them is the tips of their ears peeking through the dark strands of their hair.

“Why are you guys talking so early?” Kira whines and Scott chuckles.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you…” they trail off pointedly.

“Babe,” Kira mumbles.

Scott kisses her head then. “Babe.”

It’d taken a while for Scott and Allison to find an easy way of establishing how Kira wanted to be called on any given day, a way to avoid the awkward, sometimes too straight-forward, question of ‘what gender are you today?’. They’d come up with the system a couple months into their tentative relationship. If Kira completed the sentence with a ‘babe’ then it was to be a ‘she/her’ day. Alternatively, if she said ‘love’ then it was to be a ‘he/him’ day. It’s been almost a year since they’d started this daily routine and by now it was simply habit for Scott and Allison to ask.

“It’s okay.”

Kira peeks up at Scott with one eye and they can’t help but smile with amusement, extending a hand to brush her hair back behind her ear.

“Want pancakes?” they ask and she nods.

“Blueberry.”

“I want banana,” Allison chimes in, stepping into the bedroom.

Kira glances at her and groans, curling into the bed.

“Do you have to walk around like that this early in the morning? I don’t have enough energy yet to take advantage of it.”

Allison laughs, quickly slipping into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail though loose strands fall into her face where she blows them away.

“Sorry, babe,” she says contritely though her crinkled eyes betray her enjoyment. She leans over to kiss Kira on the crown of her head, and whispers, “maybe when I get back from my run.”

Kira groans again.

******

“Do you want to go to my yoga class again with me tomorrow?” Kira asks through a mouthful of syrupy pancakes.

Scott smiles at her indulgently and nods. She seems to realize what she’s doing as she blushes and ducks her head, swallowing her food thickly and grinning up at Scott. It’s a habit that she’s had ever since Scott’s known her and they can’t help but find it completely endearing.

“Do think Allison would want to go?” she asks, color still high on her cheeks.

“She doesn’t really do well with sitting still,” Scott answers with a shrug.

They never really understood how Allison got to be that way when she was one of the steadiest people they knew. But even just watching TV for more than two hours could turn into a trial of patience.

“She likes running,” Kira mumbles grumpily and Scott hides another amused smile.

As if she heard her name being mentioned, Allison steps through the door then with a loud short sigh, closing it gently behind her as she pulls her headphones from her ears.

“Did you make banana?” she gasps, gesturing to the spread on their small kitchen table.

Scott points to the microwave with their fork, just barely managing to pop their piece of pancake into their mouth before maple syrup drips onto the floor. She rolls her eyes and heads over to start the microwave, muttering, “Good, I’m starving,” under her breath.

When it’s finished, she takes her warmed up plate, passes Scott with a kiss to their forehead in thanks, and sits at the breakfast counter where she proceeds to tear off pieces of pancake and eat them plain. Yet another thing Scott would never understand about her.

“It’s Valentine’s day,” Scott says carefully.

Kira and Allison both pause, the former glancing at the latter with barely concealed nervousness.

“Did you have something planned?” Allison asks with a surprisingly calm voice, though she’s obviously tense. She continues eating, raising her eyebrows at Scott curiously.

“Not really,” they answer.

“If you and Kira want to do something, I can spend the day with my dad. I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“No!”

Kira jumps a little at Scott’s outburst but starts nodding vehemently after the conversation registers.

“It’s Saturday,” she says.

“We always spend Saturdays together,” Scott explains. They hold out a hand and Allison relaxes, clasping their fingers with hers with a sweet smile.

“Okay. We’ll spend the day together. Like usual.”

******

Like usual ends up being an afternoon curled up on the couch because none of them are really feeling up to leaving the house. Clouds rolled in as they were finishing up breakfast and the rain started just minutes later. It was heavy enough to create a droll pitter-patter against the roof—perfect for a day in.

They settle on the couch almost in silence, Kira and Allison immediately curling up together at one end, both pairs of feet ending up stretched across Scott’s lap. Allison wiggles her toes at them pointedly as she settles. Scott laughs but reaches down to start massaging the arch of her foot while Kira fiddles with the remote until the movie she put in moments ago comes up on the TV. It’s one of her and Allison’s favorite action movies. Personally, Scott prefers a good romantic comedy, but considering the day, this is the best choice for Allison, and they’re more than happy to go with it.

After almost half an hour, their hands begin to cramp and Allison graciously lets them pull away from her foot massage. It’s then they notice that Kira is asleep, sprawled across Allison’s chest and stomach with an arm and a leg hanging over the edge of the couch. Scott bites back a smile, running a palm along her calf.

“Is this okay?” Allison asks quietly.

Scott frowns. “What do you mean?”

“You know…just…not doing anything special for today.”

“Of course,” Scott assures her.

“I just know that you like doing big romantic things,” Allison continues, as if she hasn’t even heard him. “And Kira likes them, too. I don’t want to hold you guys back from anything.”

Scott trails their fingers up the top of Allison’s foot until they reach her ankle. They wrap their hand around the small joint, rubbing soft circles into the skin there as they lean forward to catch her downward gaze.

“Allison,” they murmur. “We’ve been together for almost six years. If I wasn’t okay with it, we wouldn’t be here right now.”

She smiles wanly, nodding along just the slightest.

“But now you have Kira.”

“We have Kira,” Scott corrects. “And it doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

Allison swallows, pursing her lips in thought until she finally meets their gaze and nods, this time with more conviction. Then Scott frowns.

“Is that how you feel when I don’t…when I’m not with you guys when you…” they ask, haltingly.

Her expression clears and she quickly reaches to touch his fingers with hers. “No,” she says resolutely. Just a single word with so much meaning behind it—enough to ease Scott’s worries.

They’d always sort of wondered if it bothered Allison that they just weren’t interested in being with her in any sexual way. It wasn’t that Scott minded that Allison enjoyed sex or that she and Kira enjoyed sex together. In fact, they were almost relieved when Kira came along because she could satisfy Allison in ways that they just couldn’t. The idea that maybe Allison resented them for not being inclined to go farther than a kiss or a hug more days than not had been a long standing one. Scott never thought Allison might be feeling the same way about her own lack of romantic needs.

“Besides,” Allison says, a small grin pulling at her lips, “I like it when you watch.”

Scott huffs a small laugh, biting their lip as they watch Allison. They can’t help but be drawn to Allison and Kira, to want to see them together in their most natural forms. There were no words that Scott could think of to describe just how beautiful they were.

“Are we moving to the bedroom?” Kira mumbles, nuzzling into Allison’s stomach.

Allison and Scott both startle and then laugh reaching to gently touch her.

“We can, if you want,” Allison whispers close to Kira’s ear and Scott feels her shiver.

“Are you okay with that?” Kira asks, nudging at Scott’s thigh.

Scott glances at Allison to see her already staring at them, a hesitant but happy smile on her face. They smile back, tightening their grip on Kira’s calf. It’s nice to have this reassurance now. They’d never had to say much about these things when they first got together, always in sync, even from the moment they met, but still—communication is good. And Scott feels all the better for discussing it.

“Yeah. Definitely,” they answer Kira and she immediately begins to scramble to her feet.

She doesn’t waste any time grabbing each of their hands and dragging them toward the bedroom, movie long forgotten.

This is what Scott wants, they think as they watch Kira and Allison giggle their way into a kiss. They want Kira and Allison, no matter the struggles, no matter their differences. Romantic gestures are nice but Saturdays…Saturdays are much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my [tumblr](http://50-points-for-ravenclaw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
